Brackets of all types are known for securement against a wall or ceiling surface whereby to support attachment members for draperies and blinds. One known bracket comprises a right angle flange and wherein on one of the flanges a bolt is inserted and clinched in place by pressure. A wing nut is then attached to the free end of the bolt whereby to retain a wooden board of a thickness of three quarter inch to one inch and to which is affixed covering material or blinds. Velcro strips may also be attached to this board to support valences or other decorative drapery. These brackets also have holes in their flanges for securement to a ceiling or a vertical wall surface or frame.
Although such bracket is simple in design it has several problems associated therewith. One of these problem is that in the manufacture thereof it is necessary to manipulate the bracket several times whereby to place it in a jig and then to mount the bolt at a precise position and then to clinch the bolt into one of the flanges of the bracket at a precise location. The labor involved in the manufacture of the bracket and the use of a bolt adds to the cost of the bracket.